Recent years have seen rapid development in systems that enable individuals to digitally communicate with others. Indeed, as a result of proliferation in smartphones, tablets, laptops, computers, smart watches, smart televisions, and other computing devices, individuals have increased access to devices capable of sending and receiving information in relation to other individual users. Accordingly, developers have generated a variety of digital applications that allow clients to utilize computing devices to participate in various forms of digital communication.
For example, some conventional digital communication systems allow users to share digital messages that include standardized image characters, such as emoji. To illustrate, conventional digital communication systems can send digital messages with Unicode characters that allow users to convey messages via emoji rather than simple text. Although such conventional systems allow users to communicate utilizing standardized image characters, these systems have a number of shortcomings. For instance, although standardized image characters provide a more expressive means of communication than simple text, conventional emoji are standardized and rigid and provide little to no flexibility. Indeed, the nature of imposed standards, such as Unicode, on standardized image characters imposes a limited range of image characters with standardized features.
These and other problems exist with regard to conventional digital information systems for communicating and sharing digital messages with other users.